Branching off
by Caboosetrain
Summary: Ed goes to the elemental nations under orders. His mission? Find out everything he can about this new found land while also researching for his own needs.


Hello! Caboosetrain here!... Welp. Yeah. Another fanfic. What are you going to do right? Anyways, its a Fullmetal Alchemist crossover with The Last Airbender. My favorite anime series is probably FMA, but ive always thought i would have a hard time writing as Ed and anyone else in the series. They are pretty complex, but then i thought what the hell and wrote this bitch chapter haha. Hope you guys like it. Please tell me if everything seems ok, such as grammar and if Ed is in character. The grammar may be screwed a bit because im using a sketchy Word document knockoff, and it doesn't really have spellcheck or anything. Regardless, I will attempt to make this chapter as smooth as possible with the least mistakes possible. I also apologize if the format comes out bad. Like with the grammar, I will attempt to fix it to the best of my abilities. If the format is decent I shall leave it though.

Love,

Caboosetrain.

Disclaimer- Don't own either series. I wish I did, but oh well…I would mess things up most likely anyways haha.

Thoughts- Italics

Bold- Flashbacks or anything else I can think of really

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1- New Found land.

" Why can't my life ever go fucking right?"

A boy, around the age of 13, was sprinting at high speeds down a dirt road where he was being closely followed by what appeared to be a group of heavily agitated soldiers. These soldiers, if you could even call them that, looked like something you would hire to attend your child's birthday party for entertainment. They wore goofy masks and carried over sized sticks with Aladdin shoe's. Aladdin Shoes for god sakes. Of course, that didn't make them any less dangerous. In his mission briefing, why hadn't anyone bothered to tell the Fullmetal Alchemist, the hero of the people, that these people could shoot fucking fire out of their hands? He had been told they could move the earth and water, but fucking fire? Mustangs everywhere. Was this place hell?

The boy took a sharp left into a dark alley in hopes of making a swift escape, making a few feet in before he stopped in his tracks quite abruptly.

"Oh come on! How cliche is that? A dead end?"

The boy turned around, just in time to watch the group of at least 12 soldiers march in the alley to corner their prey. The man leading the chase, most likely an officer due to his uniform's differences, pointed his stick threateningly.

" Finally, you put us through a good chase lad, but its time you gave up. We don't take kindly too earth nation folk, certainly not one's who spy on our citizens."

The boy threw his hands behind his head with a bored expression dawned on his face.

" I've got no idea what your talking about there buddy. Earthnation? Spying? Im just a kid looking for some good food to eat. Know a place by any chance?"

The officer would've face palmed if his hands hadn't already been preoccupied with holding his weapon. Instead, the man took a savage few steps forward.

" Chhh. Thats enough talk. You've under arrest for conspiracy of spying on the Firenation, it's people, and it's interests. Im afraid to tell you, even though you are underage, that the crime carries a heavy price. Imprisonment for life, and possibly the death penalty.

Wasting no time, the officer and his men began to advance.

Advance they did, but they were dealing with no amateur. A clap sounded, shouts of surprise were heard, and soon an earth wall exploded from the ground, effectively blocking the soldier's path. The boy on the other side, now out of the soldiers vision, grinned to himself. Too easy. These soldiers obviously don't train their body too hard, as their body's reaction time was slow.

" They probably rely on their special element bullshit to much." the boy noted. He himself was taught early on to not rely on his Alchemy to much. Oh yes. Teacher pounded that lesson into him over and over and over. Just thinking about it made the blonde's body ache. One must train his body right?

After taking a moment to think observe his handy work, Ed turned to the "dead end" and began to stretch.

" Alrighty then. Guess ill have to scale this wall. Shouldn't be to hard"

Ordinarily, Ed would just transmute the wall and march right on through without a care in the world, but he wasn't exactly in central. He wasn't about to wreck some poor sod's house. He wouldn't be able to stick around and fix it or have the Military pay for all the expenses, so he would just go the extra mile and go over.

The boy took a few steps back, took a deep breath, and entered a full on sprint. With a giant leap , the blonde was able to grasp a crease in the wall. When he was able to get a good enough grip, the Amestrian threw his right arm up and grabbed another crease. This kept up until the boy finally made it to the top. Once there, the boy wiped the dirt and dust off his pants.

" That wasn't to bad"

Down below, The soldiers had watched this little spectacle with disbelief. That..child must have climbed up 50 feet! That was quite the endurance for such a little boy...

The officer in charge began to shake his head frantically to gain his bearings, the first out of the group.

" Damn it! We should've know this earthnation scum would've been an earthbender! Come on, we'll flank him on the other side of this building"

His comrades acknowledged their captain and ran out of the alley way with enthusiasm. This was the most action they had seen in weeks. Their brethren were fighting on the front lines, but they were to remain and act as a police force and a National Guard in case an invasion were to occur. They sure as hell weren't going to let their only source of fun escape!

Up above, Ed sweat-dropped. Did they...shout out their plan? With a shrug of the shoulders, he jumped back down into the alley. Now, to continue his mission. This town was thoroughly searched, so it was now time to move on to the next. The quicker the mission was finished the quicker he could return to Alphonse and continue his search for the Philosopher stone. Yes...the mission.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Two days prior**

**"...What? "**

**Edward was perplexed at the moment. What did he just hear? He couldn't have heared it right...**

**" Could you repeat that Mustang?"**

**Roy Mustang mentally prepared him for the inevitable shouting to begin.**

**" You heard me correctly Fullmetal. I have a solo mission. You will be going alone, which excludes your brother Alphonse."**

**...**

**" Im not going"**

**" Yes you are"**

**" No! Without Alphonse? And what about my search for the Philosopher stone huh? I just cant stop now!" Ed shouted. Does Colornel Asswipe think that he would just leave his only family behind for god knows how long?**

**Mustang Sighed. Stubborn prick. **

**" Fullmetal, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you signed up. If you disobey my orders, which were handed down to me from the Fuhrer himself, you'll be court-martialed for insubordination."**

**Ed scowled. Shit. He couldn't risk getting kicked. The resources he got from the Military were quite advantageous. Surely his search for the Philosopher Stone would be prolonged, and his promise to his brother would be prolonged as well. He wouldn't make his little brother wait any longer than he needed too. Not after his promise.**

**The colonel observed the scowl that was on his subordinates face. It was time to Anchor the boy. Standing up, the man walked to the side of the room where a large green file cabinet rested and opened the second drawer from the bottom. He fiddled with the numerous files for a moment until he finally seemed to find what he was looking for and removed a red file with the words "Top Secret" written across the front. The man walked back to his desk, flung the file on his desk close to Ed, and slid back into his seat, placing his arms on the table straight up to put his chin on his enclosed fists.**

**With a sigh, the man continued. **

**" Fullmetal, your mission is not only advantageous to the State. You may just find something that helps you with your little goose chase. I suggest you read it."**

**Edward stared at the file resting on the desk. The hell was that supposed to mean? With a sigh, Ed leaned forward and grabbed the file. What was he about to get himself into?**

**Ed read the file with a neutral expression for the most part, but the last paragraph was far more intresting than the complete other three fourths of the folder. Ed's golden eys flickered twoards his commanding officer.**

**" Is this true?"**

**Mustang nodded his head slowly.**

**Ed's heart skipped a beat.**

**" New found land Fullmetal. Inhabited land with somewhat intelligent civilization. Who knows what kind of things have been discovered over in that region."**

**" Why me though? And solo? Wouldn't a greeting party be more appropriate?" **

**Mustang shook his head. " Usually, but these nations are apparently at war. The last thing we want is to be drawn in withought any information whatsoever. We will let our existence remain a secret for now. Because we need stay on the down low, we need a single person who is competent and someone who was an Alchemist."**

**Where was this going exactly?**

**"An Alchemist specifically? I don't think using an Alchemist is exactly staying on the 'Down low' Mustang."**

**Mustang let out one of his infamous smug grins.**

**" Well,you being so short, we thought it wouldn't be to difficult for you to handle Fullmetal." **

**...**

**" WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? ILL BE LAUGHING WHEN THE SNIPER'S BULLET HITS YOU FIRST YOU HIGH TOWER BASTARD!"**

**Mustangs smug grin remained by the end of the mini rant. These types of moments were the finer things in life. Now that the joke was out of the way, he could get back on track.**

**" In all seriousness Fullmetal, you were chosen for your research abilities. No State Alchemist is equivalent to you in that aspect. And the need for an alchemist in the first place... it would seem these people have their own form of Alchemy, but only for water and earth. An alchemist would be able to blend in with the crowd's easier."**

**Ed, still silently fuming from the rant before, well, stopped his fuming once he heard the comment.**

**" Their own Alchemy? Can you imagine the possibilities Mustang?"**

**" Does this mean your in?"**

**Damn straight it did. Their own alchemy. Could their branch of alchemy hold the secrets to the Philosopher stone? Did it hold the secrets to getting his brothers body back along with his own arm and leg?**

**The very next day, Edward said his goodbye's to his little brother and left his home country, his home continent for a world very different than his own. During his mission, he was to research every single detail of these 'elemental nations'. How their Governments operated, their military strength, their medical advances, their plant and animals, any documents of use, anything that could be brought back to further Amestris's knowledge about the New Found Land. You could say Ed Elric was a miniature, solo version of the Corps of Discovery.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**First chapter complete! How did it look? Anyways, please don't forget to leave a review if the format looks funky to you and if there's any mistakes grammar wise or any mistakes plot wise. Ill fix it once I see it or have time. Does anyone else use Jarte? Also, could you please tell me if it seems liked I took someone's idea? That would be appreciated. I only read one story in this catagory and i don't want to upset people if it looks like i stole someone's idea. Its happened before haha and that person was pissed.**

**Thanks for reading, Caboosetrain.**


End file.
